


Never going to ask

by DoctorFatCat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Confusion, Flirting, Fluff, Hoobae Hyunwoo, M/M, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Sunbae Kihyun, attempt at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: “He’s so not into me.” Kihyun groans, face hidden in his hands.“He really isn’t.” Agrees Minhyuk.“Maybe he’s straight.” Hyungwon shrugs. “I mean, sometimes people are straight.”Or the one where Kihyun has no idea if Hyunwoo'sgay or europeaninto him or just being nice. (But men are never nice.)Card BPrompt: Office





	Never going to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the font Trebuchet MS 11
> 
> Hello. I hope you enjoy this one! It's very light and fairly quick, also this plot is almost two years old, would you believe that? I plotted this in 2017. I mean... yeah lmao.  
> Hope you enjoy it <3

“You’re gonna supervise a newbie! It’s gonna be so cool! We can pretend to be super serious and then we can play a prank on him.” Minhyuk snickers. “I’ve always wanted a hoobae.”

Kihyun sighs. “I’m taking this seriously, Minhyuk. See, this is why you’re not going to be the supervisor.” He cocks an eyebrow.

“That’s not it. Mr. Kim just obviously needs me unoccupied so I can help with whatever he needs.” The taller insists. “Besides, I’m a lot cooler than you. Of course they’d have your uptight ass to supervise a kid.”

“What makes you call him a kid?”

“They’re newly employed.  _ And  _ our hoobae.” Minhyuk says.

It’s time for the other one to snicker. “He’s being transferred, you idiot. He’s not newly employed.” He shakes his head. “I have to go now. He’ll be here in half an hour and I should be in my office until then so Mr. Kim can ask for me when he comes.”

“Kinky.”

_ “Jesus C-” _ The younger has to restrain himself from strangling his best friend. “Go annoy Hyungwon or something.” He sighs.

Kihyun leaves the pantry with a roll of his eyes. They’ve been out of highschool for years already, and yet Lee Minhyuk would always be an overly excited kid on the inside. No matter what, though, Kihyun was thankful for that. His light would be welcome most of the time.

And as told to the other male, he sits in his office, behind his desk, and types away into the computer as he waits patiently for the call. The phone rings once, ten minutes early, and he jumps to answer, only to realize it’s Minhyuk (and Hyungwon, the  _ traitor)  _ to mock him for being so tense. He’s usually good at hiding his nervousness, but then there’s Minhyuk, who practically feels it through the walls. Kihyun would never understand how he did it.

He’s lucky not to snap at whoever calls next, as it turns out to be his boss. Kihyun stands up so fast he almost kneels his desk. Fuck, he’s nervous. But he can do this. He’s been trained for moments like this, he’s been working in that company for years and years, and before that, law school had taught him well. He can do this.

He stands by the open door of his boss’ office, and realizes that maybe he can’t. Minhyuk was more than wrong.

For starters, the ‘newbie’ — also known as Son Hyunwoo, commercial lawyer — is older than them. He’s also taller and broader and…  _ so cute. _ It physically hurts him how he looks so stoic, and his smile breaks through his face and make his cheeks chubby and his eyes disappear. He wants to scream.

But he doesn’t, he likes his job.

As it turns out, he’ll be doing the simple things. Hyunwoo is familiar with the job, since he’s been doing it in another branch of the company, and just needs to get used to the way they do certain things in their branch, and guide him around the place since he’s new. Kihyun feels like a nanny, almost, but it’s all fine with him since he’ll like to make sure the newcomer is settling in well first hand.

They walk out of Mr. Kim’s office, and the younger can sense a certain awkwardness in the way they interact. They might be too similar in a certain awkwardness aspect, and so it makes it harder to make small talk. Maybe Minhyuk would really have been better at this than him.

He walks him around their floor, explaining where he’ll be working and what he’ll be doing, just to make sure, and informs him of his own work as a finance lawyer. He explains what they’ve been working with in the last few days, and their methods and what’s been accomplished for now, the issues and their goal. He tries to keep Hyunwoo updated, so he can get accomodated and ready to work pretty soon.

“Me and some of the other lawyers are going to have lunch in the restaurant downstairs. You’re welcome to come if you want.” The shorter suggests with a friendly smile.

“Thank you for the offer, sunbae, but I have a friend who works in the area and I promised to have lunch with him today. But maybe sometime later.” He offers Kihyun a tight lipped smile, and then excuses himself to go to his cubicle.

That’s understandable. He has plans, people have plans. He would have probably have said yes if he didn’t have plans. He would. Totally.

But then he doesn’t.

When it comes to business, Hyunwoo settles in very well and he gets used to his surroundings, proves to be quick and useful. He’s respectful of others’ space and he tries to keep quiet not to disrupt anyone’s focus — Kihyun doubts he’d be loud otherwise anyway. — and he’s always doing what he’s supposed to.

But he also always has to decline Kihyun’s offers to go out and eat, sometimes to even have some coffee. It’s driving the younger insane. They chat sometimes, and Hyunwoo always treats him well, talks to him like he enjoys Kihyun’s company, and his smiles are always so cute, it drives him insane.

And then maybe he’s just nice. Maybe Son Hyunwoo likes him as a good sunbae or a nice colleague, and that’s it, and Yoo Kihyun should stop trying to flirt and think about his smile and his broad back and how he smells like baby oil. Why in God’s name would he smell like babies? To drive Kihyun insane. Probably.

He hates that he’s got a type, and that Hyunwoo’s  _ It. _

“He’s so not into me.” Kihyun groans, face hidden in his hands.

“He really isn’t.” Agrees Minhyuk.

“Maybe he’s straight.” Hyungwon shrugs. “I mean, sometimes people are straight.”

“That’s true.” The oldest of the trio nods. “Kihyunie, you just need to relax, loosen up a bit. I would suggest being more straight forward, but then if he’s actually straight and an ass, he might report you.” He pats the shorter on the shoulder.

“His smile is so cute, though.” He pouts. “I fucking hate this. I focus on work, I haven’t dated in a while. Men or women, and then when there’s someone I’m interested in, they’re straight! It’s so unfair.” He moans.

“Maybe you weren’t obvious enough?” The older suggests.

“If I were more obvious I’d be waving the pride flag in front of his face.”

“How can you even tell these days if guys like guys or if they’re just… I don’t know. Nice.” Interferes the youngest.

“Men are never nice, Hyungwon.” Minhyuk argues.

“He is.” Kihyun says. “He’s quiet and he tries to be organized and he does his job and-”

“Okay so he’s doing what’s expected of him.” Hyungwon says.

“People never do what’s expected of them. It’s why the world is shit.” Minhyuk says.

“I think I’ll just drop it.” Kihyun sighs. “There’s no use in stressing over this. He’s not into men, and if he is, he’s not into  _ me.  _ So that’s it.”

“I’m sorry, bro.” Minhyuk rubs his arm. “But hey, you know what they always say.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Be gay, do crimes.”

“It’s great you’d say that with us being lawyers and all.” Hyungwon points out.

“Shush. Let’s go to the coffee shop downstairs and get Kihyunie hot chocolate for his sore heart.” The older declares, standing up. “Avant!”

 

“Hyunwoo-ssi, I’ll need to talk to you about this court hearing we’ll be attending the next week, the files need revising and I need you to look them over with me.” Kihyun says, standing by the door of his office, Hyunwoo’s cubicle conveniently close to it since he was his supervisor.

“That shouldn’t be deal with by us, though, sunbae.” Says the older as he stands and walks toward him.

“It shouldn’t, but we’re the ones who are gonna attend and you’re fast and focused. We need this done quickly and right, so it’s gonna be up to us to do it. Is there a problem?”

“No, it’s all good. I’m free to work on it whenever.” The older responds.

Kihyun nods, then lets him go, wondering why it is he never has time to hang out with Kihyun, but apparently has all the time in the world to do anything else.

The younger does give up on trying to flirt with him. He decides he can just aim for friendship, and that’ll be fine. Hyunwoo’s his type, yes, but he’s also just a very nice person and the man likes having around.

A month goes by since he’s been transferred to their company, and Hyunwoo’s settled well, and quick, familiar to be around as if it had been a lot over a month he’s been their colleague. He’s soon qualified enough, and he doesn’t need Kihyun to be the supervisor anymore, being assigned to someone else in his own section, who’s been supervising his other colleagues as well.

Kihyun knows that’s great for the older, but he’ll also miss ‘taking care’ of him. He can do it as a friend, still, hopefully. Make sure he’s doing his job but also that he’s eating properly and not overworking himself.

And then he gives another shot, finally, and asks the older if he’d like to join him, Minhyuk and Hyungwon for lunch, and this time, Hyunwoo says yes. And then proceeds to say many words the younger had only wished hearing from him.

“Do you want to… uh, maybe go out sometime?” He asks.

Kihyun blinks. “Any special occasion?”

“No. I mean, we’ve had this thing going on for a while now. And since you’re not my supervisor anymore I thought it would maybe be okay to go out.” His ears are red, and Kihyun has to hold back from bringing him in and kissing him with how cute this man is.

“On a date.” He says, dumbfounded.

“On a date, yes.” Hyunwoo repeats with a slight confused smile.

“You’re asking me out on a date.” Kihyun states clearly, to make sure he’s not heard him wrong.

The older’s expression goes from confused to concerned. “Wh- Yes, I am. Is something wrong?”

Kihyun feels his face warming up, and is unsure if he’s flushed or not. He tugs on his earlobe absentmindedly, and offers a smile to the taller man, who smiles back, relieved.

“I thought you were never going to ask.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it, and don't forget to check out the collection for other showki fics for the #ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge


End file.
